


Michelle and Peter

by Moviesstoriesandbooks



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviesstoriesandbooks/pseuds/Moviesstoriesandbooks
Summary: After Spiderman: homecoming .. what happens next?? Whatever it is, it happens far from home... how peter and michelle became casual friends, close friends and finally.. something much more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.. all characters property of marvel..i don't know if I'll use any of my tumblr inspirations.. if i do, I'll try to find it and give credit to owner... please don't hate me...

Peter waited in the car, a hum of jazz playing in the background as he thought again about the consequences of what he just did.  
_Had Mr. Stark been really about to introduce him as the newest member of the avengers??.. he hasn't been that familiar with THE Tony Stark to correlate what went in his mind and what he revealed on his face , but something was kind of.... off?? About the way he said that it was all a test.. If it wasn't a test, then he probably walked away from his dream life and that was as stupid as it got... next to vision??? And a room.. the avengers facility was not small. Who am I kidding, it's bigger than an entire airport. And all the cool tech. _*__  
At this point Peter smacked his face with his palm. _He HAD heard somewhere that Tony had his biggest lab in the avengers facility. He had space constraints in his old home, but now he got carried away by all the ppssibilities and had not one but TWO floors of the humongous main building dedicated to his own personal playground. ___  
_Maybe it was just a rumour. Atleast, that's what he kept telling himself. ___  
_But why had Mr. Stark lied to him if it wasn't a test??. He called him all the way up here just to lie to him? That seemed unlikely. He could hear a gentle murmur in the next room when they showed him the suit ,but... he didn't concentrate on what it was at the moment. What if it had been private? And he was busy being overwhelmed by the suit , and Tony and him talking as if Peter was really his mentee that he completely forgot about it till now. It had been him who suggested that he'll stay on the ground for a little while.. and then it dawned on him._  
_Mr.Stark was letting him choose. His choice mattered to him. He was getting to CHOOSE how and when he revealed himself to the world, how deep he was getting into and how fast. He had planned something for Spider-Man , but put that plan on hold. For him. For Peter. ___  
*tap tap tap*  
Peter looked out the window and saw Mr. Happy and Mr. Stark standing outside and looking at the window glass. Mr.Stark's hand was raised in a light fist. Peter opened the window.


	2. The normal (?) life resumes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter resumes with his normal (or seriously abnormal, from a sane point if view) life... and things start to change ....

Mr. Stark leaned down to the window " There's a match coming up this Saturday. What d'you say you come and watch it in here with all of us? "  
Peter was still distracted and his heartbeat was running high thinking about how this man, the Tony Stark, made a decision to let him CHOOSE his destiny and life and how big of a mistake he'd made by refusing him. So it took him a moment to reply.  
"The.... the game?? " - Oh right. The game. NBA finals were coming up.  
"Yes kid. Gosh, stop studying and watch tv once in a while , will ya? "Mr Stark looked positively horrified at the thought of Peter overexerting himself.  
"Well... he's one to talk" Peter thought. He'd always noticed how Mr Stark had eyebags whenever he saw him in real life or tv. He had a very public "incident" a few years back too. But he DID look better nowadays. Hm...... Miss Potts was a decent woman. She must be making sure he's taking care of himself.  
Pushing all thoughts aside Peter said, "Sure Mr. Stark. But I'll have to ask aunt May."  
To which Tony said "Oh, yeah. Wouldn't want to get in her bad graces, know what I'm sayin(wink) Ok kid. See you then."  
By this time Happy had started the car . He revved it facing the driveway. Mr Stark suddenly hurried to the car again before they could take off and said . "Hold up Happy. "  
He looked at Peter and said, "You can also bring someone with you Peter. Just saying."  
"Bring someone. Oh, that's cool. Can i bring my friend , Ned?"  
For some reason Mr Stark looked surprised. But he quickly replied " Cool, kid. Don't be late. I'll send someone to pick you up. Ok Hap, take him home."  
And then Happy drove away with Peter . The car slid smoothly away from Mr. Stark while the automatic windows shut. Peter couldn't tell if Happy closed them or if they cloed themselves.

 

Happy wasn't one to hold a conversation with Peter even when Peter tried , but now Peter was a little preoccupied . Watching the finals? In the Avengers facility?? Ned would flip. Oh no. Ned WOULD flip. Ned wasn't exactly the type of person who would go to something like this and then keep quiet about it. If Mr Stark intended it to be kept quiet ,that is.  
Maybe if it isn't a secret party, he could tell everyone that Mr Stark was very impressed with his internship and hence the invite.  
Who was he kidding anyway. Noone would believe either of them. Being mocked at wasn't entirely new to him, but if Flash started to insult Ned in public , that would just break Ned.  
Maybe he shouldn't have told Mr Stark about Ned. He didn't want to NOT bring Ned because he already TOLD Mr Stark that he'd bring him. He also didn't want to bring Ned so that he could make himself the butt of all cafeteria jokes for a week.  
But he really wanted to share this with Ned. It would mean so much to him and he was the kind of person who would appreciate this party . But who all were gonna be there? Maybe it's more like a celebrity-scientist-everyone-famous kind of thing and not just the avengers. Or maybe it's just Tony and his extended family. He really should ask Happy about this.  
Peter - " Mr Happy?"  
Happy- " Yes kid?"  
Peter -" I was just wondering.. who all will be there in Saturday's party?? "  
Happy -"Pretty much evereyone. From everywhere. Tony's planning it big. Why d'you ask?"  
Peter -" Uh, Mr Stark said i could bring a friend and i was thinking about Ned, you know. Wait, you know Ned ,right? "  
Happy - " Ya , your 'associate'. I remember him." Mr Happy seemed to be smiling.  
Peter -"I was thinking about if it's ok to bring Ned to the party coz , Mr. Happy , that's gonna have some complications."  
Happy paused for a few seconds and then replied. " Kid, noone in Tony's guest list will say a bad word to you or your boyfriend.Tony doesn't let homophobic people into the property. "


	3. 3: Misunderstandings and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter explains the situation to Happy. But he's not so sure about his explanation. Was he lying to himself??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the trailer like everyone.. i hope it comes out today. Need something to cheer myself up after the Avengers:Endgame trailer.

Peter... didn't say anything. He opened his mouth once and closed it.  
He tried again. Nop. Still no sound came out.  
He took a few seconds more and then voiced his thoughts aloud. "Mr. Stark thought Ned's my boyfriend didn't he? " Now he understood.  
Happy - "What d'you mean 'thought'? So he _isn't _your boyfriend? "__  
Peter said aloud , horrified "No!!! Why would he think that?!! I'm straight!" _Wait, was he? ___  
Happy seemed a little taken aback. "I don't know ,kid. Usually when you get a plus one invite to a party, you take your girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Isn't that how the kids do it these days?? "  
_Well.. When you think about it.. _Peter thought , _that's how normal people would think. I don't have anyone like that, because... Well, I'm not popular. Or interesting , i quess. _____  
  
Liz was the first one. And he had swallow his heart and finally get the words out to ask her out. But Mr. Stark wouldn't know about that. Noone could actually blame him for assuming Ned was his boyfriend. There was really noone else in his life other than aunt May and Ned. That's not lonely . He never felt the need for anyone other than that. Except when he had Liz, it felt like he had something to celebrate his days for. Of course , that didn't last long. But he kind of got why everyone had someone. Liz wasn't too much of his girlfriend and he realised that. Their relationship got destroyed even before it had a chance to bloom. He didn't know how he felt about that . He often thought about it when he lay awake at night after parrticular nasty patrol incidents, waiting for the pain to stop.  
  
He thought about how he could have found a new friend in her , how he would have taken her to coffee shops and parks. Maybe him, Ned and her could even have sleepovers and movienights. All the things he could have done with her , for her, to make her happy. He didn't feel sad thinking about this. He flet ... loss. Like a missed opportunity.  
  
As days passed by he realised he missed her more as a friend than his girlfriend. And he felt bad for everything that happened to her ,for which he also felt responsible. Her dad was, of course , to blame. But maybe, if he had done something differently... just maybe, Liz wouldn't have had to leave. That must still be hard on her. She never called him after leaving. Or texted. Peter didn't know if she was in contact with anyone from school either. He didn't really talk to that many people in school. Even casual conversation was limited to the decathlon team ,Ned , the professors and Flash when he bullied him. When you think of it Flash was the one who talked to him most in school. Except that it's one sided and that it's insults.  
He pushed all thoughts aside and replied "I don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend." He sounded hurt. Mr Happy thought for a minute and then said in a quiet voice "Kid, you can come alone , or with your date, or a friend or anyone you want.Tony won't care. He really wants you to be there and enjoy the game and , maybe meet a few people. He really _is _very proud of you. So don't get worked up about who you're gonna bring. Bring whomever you want , or you can come alone. Or if you don't want to come, just tell Tony. He comes off as a bit too intimidating. But that's not who he is. You can tell _me _if you don't wanna come. Just think on it for a while , yeah? " To which Peter replied, "yeah." This was the longest Mr.Happy had ever talked to him.  
When they reached home, Peter was calmer about the whole party situation. He had time to think and decide. When Mr. Happy said his " Take care ,kid " and left , he went straight up to his room , with his earphones on and determined to figure everything out. But then aunt may caught him trying on the suit, which was left on his bed by _who-knows-what _, and then, thinking about his life and sexuality had to wait.______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would really appreciate criticism. Leave comments if you can , please.  
> Also, this IS a Peter and MJ fanfic. Excpet you can't really jump into liking a girl after one just left , I don't think Peter can atleast. In this fic , Peter actually had high hopes for his relationship with Liz, atleast as a friend. But he's not that sad or heartbroken over her . I felt it wouldn't be justice to Liz and Peter to just leave that situation unexplained and hence thus chapter. MJ IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I swear.


	4. MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter notices MJ.

After Aunt May's ultimate showdown with Mr.Stark in the living room (while Peter had to pretend he didn't have super hearing and stay in his room, not that you needed any extra aid to hear the verbal wrestling but anyway... ), they both decided that Peter was going to continue doing this. Except Aunt May had some ground rules. Not much different from what Mr. Stark had ,but she had to put it out there for her peace of mind. Peter understood.

When he lay on bed that night after all the dust settled, he thought about what he had filed away earlier.  
Was he attracted to guys? He didn't know. It was ok not to know. He found some guys handsome , but everyone felt so. Right? Take Ryan Reynolds ,for example. You don't need have to be gay to see he's hot. Also,according to many people online, porn preferences were indicative . He'd never searched for gay porn preferentially, and he enjoyed straight porn . Maybe he should try to watch some . Maybe tomorrow. He was not ready for that particular awakening now.

Next. Was he attracted to Ned? He thought about how he had been his friend forever, from kindergarten till now. How both of them helped each other in academics and personal stuff. Ned had been here to support and help him when his parents died. He still had vague memories of Ned bringing his favourite cookies from his mom so that he could cheer him up in 5th grade. They talked about girls , homework , movies and now about Spiderman. He was a brother to him. He knew that.

He decided that to be enough thought for the day and decided to go to sleep. He took out his phone, opened a new tab, searched for teen porn and found one which looked promising. He got out from his bed exhausted ,slowly removed his pants and shirt , made sure the door is locked and lay on the bed over the blankets. The couple on the screen were getting it on. It was kind of slow and loving and kissing at first. But he couldn't wait around for them to catch up , so he fast forwarded near the end and started stroking his length. He spread the precum onto the head and shaft and took some spit on his hand to ease the friction. He saw the guy in the video kissing and holding the girl's breast tightly while he rammed into her, their forheads touching . When reached his climax , he quickly got some tissues from his bedside table and wiped everything off from his abdomen. 

He'd never had sex. Never kissed anyone. He wondered what it'd feel like. Thinking about how a warm body pressing up against his chest, soft curly hair stroking his face and petite hands hugging him close would feel like, he drifted off to sleep. 

*************

Next day in school he was walking through the hallway ,not paying attention to his surroundings when Ned caught up to him. Ned was relieved that Aunt May knew. Now they didn't have to be that careful around her. The bell sounded and everyone hurried to class. Peter was halfway to the class when he realised he'd forgotten his laptop in the locker. He hurried back and ran around the turning on his way-WHAM!!!

He'd run into Michelle who had around atleast 3 books and a laptop on her hand. Peter HAD stopped immediately on his tracks but Michelle hadn't and she crashed into Peter, dropping everything on her hands. They both fell , Michelle on top of Peter , laptop flying in an arc and landing on the floor, the books scattered everywhere.Peter could stop this all but if he did , it would look _very _suspicious so he went with whatever happened.__

____

But now, Michelle was on top of him, her hair all over his face and her warm body touching his ,inch by inch. Michelle said ,"Shit." And tried to get up by lifting her weight off Peter by her arms and rolling over . Peter helped her up and said , " Sorry, i didn't see you . Here you go. " And he scooped up the books and laptop (which was mercifully undamaged) , and handed them to her. She hurriedly said "Thanks, Peter. You coming? " Peter quickly grabbed his laptop and they both walked together to class. 

It was only after the class that Peter understood what has been subconsciously troubling him the whole hour. The warm scent that rushed into his core when Michelle was on top of him.. that didn't seem to get away from him. He could still smell it somehow. He looked down onto his shirt and found a single strand of long purple hair that was lodged onto one of his buttons. Oh. That's why. 

After class they had decathlon team practice sessions . Peter and Ned were getting ready to leave to the auditorium when Peter noticed once again that Michelle had accidentally shoved one of her books off the table while getting ready to leave. He shook his head slightly and stepped up to help.  
"Why do you have to carry them all the time MJ? Couldn't you just keep it in your locker? ", Peter _was _curious.__  
"My locker's lock broke. I took some stuff out and asked for a new one. But now i have to carry them."  
Peter's eyes narrowed.  
_She could just keep some stuff in anyone else's locker. Knowing Michelle she wouldn't ask for help from anyone because she was not anyones "friend" according to her. Also she doesn't ask for help, generally. ___

______"You could keep them in my locker, if you want ."Peter heard someone say. Then he understood that was himself. What in the actual hell._ _ _ _ _ _

__________Michelle considered him for a moment. "I don't need your help, Peter. But I'll take it. " And she handed her books and laptop to him and walked to the hallway.  
Ned was surprised to see this. "Dude, she didn't roast you?"  
"No, why would she?"  
"I don't know. People think she's kinda mean to everyone. I mean, i haven't seen her be mean to anyone. But kindof a vibe. D'you know what i mean?"  
Curiously Peter prodded , "You've been talking to Betty haven't you?"  
Ned blushed and said, "Texting."  
Peter hid a smile. Betty was a decent girl. And he did know exactly what she and Ned meant. MJ wasn't approachable. She was satisfied in her world of books and herself. For her to sacrifice her comfort to even talk to you, you had to be more interesting than that. Most people weren't confident that they were interesting enough. And hence , noone approached her. 

______But now that Peter thought about it, she hasn't ever explicitly snapped or shut off anyone who tried to talk to her. She was patient with people's mistakes during decathlon practice, helpful to the kids in school. She was a nice person. She just didn't have many friends. And that was ok. Didn't make you crazy._ _ _ _ _ _

______As far as Peter knew, she didn't have a boyfriend. She _was _into guys ,right??___ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Ned, she's straight right?"- Peter_  
"I don't know. Why? Ha! Youlikeherandyoure planningtoaskherout!! Aren't you??" -Ned  
"NO! NED. I'm jus wondering of that's why she doesn't have that many friends. It's wrong to assume , but.. anyway..let's go." 

________*********_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After practice, Peter waited for MJ to collect her things Into her bag (which still had LOTS of stuff in it ) , so that he could give her the books he'd kept locked in his locker. Ned hurried away saying he had to see someone about a movie dvd ( Peterknew who the "someone" was . He didn't push it. Ned will tell him when it was time.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Everyone was out of the hall by the time Michelle was done. But when she lifted her bag onto her shoulder, it split by the seams and the contents spilled out . Peter heard a faint "Shit" from her. She shook her head and started to stack the books into a pile. Peter knelt down to help. "Pretty awesome day for you, huh?"_  
Michelle was not looking at him. She was organising everything so it could be carried somehow to her home , or so Peter thought. Until he saw a tear slide down her cheek. 

Peter started panicking. His heart beat faster and his senses went into overdrive. He could her how hitched Michelle's breath was, how her heartbeat was erratic and ... he could smell blood. Wait, was she hurt!!? _Whoever did that...I'm gonna kill them.! ___  
He couldn't _see _anything wrong..... Oh. She was.. yeah. Female reproductive cycles and hormones. He knew how that worked. Maybe she just had a bad day along with that.__ He sat down beside her and gently hugged her for s few seconds. She didn't move but continued sniffing. Peter got tensed. _Was this okay?? ___  
But then Michelle wrapped one of her arms around Peter's shoulder and leaned in, before pulling away . He got a strong whiff of her.. _smell _while she pulled away and it sent tingles down his spine.__  
He got up along with her and took the neatly stacked books onto his hands .  
They walked back to the hallway together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said... don't hate me..


End file.
